


Workaholic

by mutedalterego



Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fashion Designer Kurt Hummel, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Paris (City)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: Months leading up to Kurt's first ever Paris fashion week as a creative director and Sebastian just being the best boyfriend ever.
Relationships: Dani/Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Everyone has two countries, his or her own— and France [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827283
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	Workaholic

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Just a little something I cooked up in between reading A LOT of history. I plan to post another tomorrow either something revolving around how Kurt and Quinn's apartment actually looks like because in my mind― it's very specific and vivid, or something about Sebastian's family because basically everyone is OC. What do you guys think? 
> 
> Italicized words are to be assumed are spoken in French. Hope you guys like it!

_Five months before fashion week_

“So, Sebastian.” Dani smiled at him enthusiastically. “How ready are you for fashion week?” she turned to face Sebastian on the sofa, tucking a leg under her.

“What do you mean?” he smiled, mirroring her position draping an arm on the back of the sofa. How this sweet girl is married to Santana of all people he would never understand. Sebastian stopped his train of thought realizing that Kurt was with _him_ , an angel with _him_ and Sebastian can admit even to himself that he was remotely like Santana in a lot of ways.

“It’s five months from now.” she smiled confusedly, as if that answered his question.

“Yes, and?”

Dani sipped on her wine while looking at Sebastian as if he’s the one not making any sense. “Oh man.” she pinched Sebastian on a cheek like a little kid. “You’re in for a treat then.”

“Ow!” Sebastian frowned, rubbing on his burning left cheek. “What treat?”

“And Kurt’s a creative director now.” she thought to herself completely ignoring Sebastian as he stared at her questioningly. “He was a designer in London.” she mussed loudly, looking anywhere but Sebastian’s way then she gasped. “Oh no. Poor you.”

“What do you mean?!” he asked frustrated, running a nervous hand on his already messy hair.

“What’s got your panties in knots, Smythe?” Santana asked, sitting behind Dani and wrapping her arms around the latter woman’s waist pulling Dani closer to her front.

“Your wife isn’t making any sense.” Sebastian answered, leaning a little to put his wine glass on the coffee table under a coaster. He learnt his lesson after every glare aimed his way from both Kurt and Quinn.

“I asked about fashion week.” Dani chuckled as an explanation.

“Oh.” Santana snorted. “Let’s just say it’s part of the ‘Are you serious about Kurt Hummel’ test.”

“So fashion week is worse than seeing you again?” Sebastian said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh yes.” Dani nodded, turning to kiss Santana on a cheek. “And here I was starting to really like you.”

“Quinn!” Sebastian called in frustration, both women in front of him laughing at his reaction.

“What up, buttercup?”

“What’s up with fashion week and Kurt?”

“Come keep me company and I’ll tell you.” Quinn singsongs from where she was on the kitchen preparing a light snack for Santana and Dani who just got in from London.

Sebastian gladly stood up, walking and sitting on one of the breakfast stools looking expectantly at Quinn. “So?”

“First of I know in my heart of hearts your budding romance would survive it.” Quinn said confidently, pressing grilled cheese stuffed with arugula in the Panini maker and making Sebastian wince and get up to take over snack making.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Sebastian muttered gratefully albeit confused.

“You’re welcome, sunshine.” Quinn grinned. “Anyway― it’s fashion week. Kurt’s simply not a designer anymore. From what Santana told me from last London fashion week Kurt was―”

“A bitch.” Santana called from the living room.

“― a bit challenging. He would forget to eat; he worked fourteen hours six days a week the whole September― you know that sort of thing. He barely sleeps. He slept for thirty six hours straight right after the show. He was that exhausted.” Quinn looked up at him her mug of tea she was sipping. “We’re just worried it’s going to be even more extreme this time around because he isn’t just a designer anymore. It’s practically half his show. He’s not showing it but he wants to really impress Simon.”

“But we have a theory that now that you’re here it might not be so bad.” Dani quipped, sitting on the stool in front of him.

“Sex cures everything after all. Even sex with you I guess.” Santana said from the sofa.

“So that’s it? All I have to do is handle my hardworking and stressed out boyfriend?” Sebastian chuckled, shaking his head at the three women. “Jesus and here I taught it was some shady shit.”

“I love the confidence!” Dani said excitedly, pinching him on the cheek again.

“Don’t worry sweetie. I got you. We’re a hundred percent more grounding and temperamental than these two.” Quinn winked at him, grinning as she watches Sebastian rub his cheek while glaring at Dani who was practically smitten with him.

“So tell me more about this rumored Smooth Criminal duel of Santana and yours.” Dani said with a smile slowly morphing into a scowl when the three other people in the room groaned loudly.

* * *

_Four months before fashion week_

“So how’s work?” Sebastian asked as he uncorks the wine he brought to Kurt’s for their romantic Quinn-won’t-be-home-till-tomorrow dinner, pouring some on the wine glass Kurt had already set the table with.

“Hm. So far so good. We’re starting on sewing the designs for the faux show. That’s going to take for maybe a month and we’re conceptualizing for the Fall/Winter show. It’s smooth sailing for now and I hope it stays that way.” Kurt said hurriedly as Sebastian watched him internally debate whether to start on his tuna or the cheesecake― his eyes shifting between both foods for two more times before rolling his eyes and stabbing his fork on the whole cheesecake and taking a huge bite.

 _Mhm, smooth sailing alright_ , Sebastian thought as he smirks at Kurt. “There’s no one here. Just me. You can pour your tired heart out. You know I find it hot when you get all riled up.”

Kurt looked up at him, eyes tired and looking defeated before smiling a little at Sebastian. “I think it’s a dessert first kind of night.”

“That bad huh?” Sebastian smiled, picking up a fork and helping himself to some cheesecake.

Kurt shrugged. “It’s just too much. Six months for a whole collection. It’s my first and it’s going to make or break me.”

“It’s going to make you. I’m sure of it.” Sebastian assured him confidently.

Kurt smiled a little, the ones where it doesn’t reach his eyes and Sebastian hated it. “It’s a spar within me. My team is great. It’s a privilege to lead such a talented group of people it’s just―” Kurt sighed before picking up his wine glass and drinking half of it. “I’m just waiting for a shoe to drop like― what if Simon hates it?”

“Didn’t he love everything?”

“He did. But those were sketches, Sebastian. We’re talking about the full collection on the solid here.” Kurt groaned dramatically, dropping the fork on the table with a clunk and burying his face on his folded arms. “He’s going to fire me and I’m going to be a fashion faux pas― a pariah. If I’m lucky Wal-Mart would offer me a full line of shirts made out of polyester!”

Sebastian sighed before standing up on his perched on the floor on the coffee table and moving to stand in front of his boyfriend and picking him up like a rag doll since Kurt all but went limply without hesitation.

“First of all―” Sebastian said, setting Kurt on the sofa. “Wal-Mart? I’m not going to let that happen. I’d hire you as Danielle’s co manager of Belleville so you can prove to the embassy that you’re essential and an added perk to the Parisian population― because, duh, coffee― then you get to stay just right here in Paris with me.” Sebastian grinned as the comment earns him a chuckle from Kurt.

“Well they say don’t mix business with pleasure but it will be nice to see Maman every morning.”

“See? And that’s just one perk of the job.” Sebastian smiled, kissing Kurt on a cheek before setting the cheesecake between them on the sofa. “I will even let you boss me around. We both know how much you enjoy that.”

“Perks of letting the boss fuck you every night, I guess.” Kurt smirked, stabbing at the cheesecake again.

Being with Kurt Hummel for quite some time now had made Sebastian sort of an expert on Kurt’s little quirks and habits and _diversions_. This particular diversion worked on Sebastian eight times before Sebastian realized that Kurt was doing it to either win a petty fight, get out of one, or change the topic. He’s still not immune― he has a pretty sexy boyfriend— to it but he needed the strength to not be tempted now. Kurt needed him. They can go for a round later.

“It’s cute how you think that still works on me.” Sebastian smirked, offering Kurt a forkful of cheesecake.

“Worth a try.” Kurt shrugged, opening his mouth for Sebastian’s fork.

“Kurt.”

“Sebastian.”

“Kurt Hummel.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“Sebastian Smythe.” Kurt rolled his eyes back making both of them chuckle.

“You know―” Sebastian said after swallowing. “Quinn told me about this certain someone who read the visiting professor that day― Stella McCartney― the riot act because he was sure he deserved the spot to intern for her during one London fashion week. And guess what? He was right. Where’s that guy? Where’s my magnanimous Kurt?”

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiling nonetheless, taking a big bite of the cheesecake. “He’s right here eating a whole cheesecake courtesy of his devil of a boyfriend.”

“Or or that Kurt who sewed a perfect tux and a fucking wedding dress in three days for his graduate fashion show?” Sebastian smiled adoringly at his amazing boyfriend whose cheeks were turning his favorite pink. “Don’t forget that amazing Burberry designer of my favorite blazer and trousers.” upon Kurt letting it slipped one day that he designed the particular blazer and trousers he saw on Sebastian’s closet, Sebastian sought the services of his grandmother’s ruthless personal shopper to scour every single one of them on his size in every color.

“You do look sexy on those.” Kurt nodded, leaning his head on the sofa and looking at his boyfriend. “You and Quinn sure like to talk about me behind my back.” he said after a second of silence.

“Well, what can I say? I have an amazingly talented and drop dead gorgeous boyfriend who I love to talk about a lot. Said boyfriend also has a best friend who adores the said boyfriend’s boyfriend.”

Sebastian watched Kurt smile softly at him, extending a hand for his cheek and Sebastian gladly leaned into the hand. “You believe in me that much?” Kurt whispered.

“I do. I know how talented you are and how much you want this. I know you know it too. You don’t do things halfway, Kurt Hummel. You wouldn’t have uprooted your life in London and move here and man Jacquemus if you think you can’t do it.” Sebastian said confidently. “I don’t know about you but a month and a half and all the designs of yours approved and ready to be produced? Well that’s a damn great feat.” Sebastian noses on Kurt’s wrist. “What can I do to make you feel better?”

“You don’t have to do anything more. You being here make it better.” Kurt smiled. “Thank you.”

“Always.” Sebastian promised, kissing Kurt’s palm. “I’ll always be here to remind you. Always here for you.”

* * *

_Three months before fashion week_

“ _Well if I was working for Chanel we could just have the god damn show in Grand Palais but no I work for Jacquemus and they had a show three years ago on an endless field of lavender for fuck’s sake_.” Kurt muttered to himself as Sebastian watches him in amusement, setting Kurt’s special paper bag of strawberry jam and butter croissant on a free edge on Kurt’s desk that was filled with portfolio of choices for venue “I _could go the chateau route but Raf Simmons― a god; filled one with flowers for Dior already_.” Kurt groaned.

“ _How about a garden? A park? There’s du Luxembourg or de Tuileries. You could I don’t know― incorporate flaner and make the people walk near the models and see for themselves the clothes and not make the models walk― I mean I don’t know_.” Sebastian chuckled, bewildered by the expression on Kurt’s face that looks both outraged and inspired at the same time.

“ _What_?”

“ _It was a useless rant, Kurt. You sounded so miserable_.” Sebastian rolled his eyes, walking to sit on the sofa on the side of Kurt’s office. He crosses his legs as he leaned on the cushion watching the silent debate Kurt and Louisse― the head for the show to come to fruition and make Kurt’s vision happen― are doing with their eyes.

“ _It’s not a bad idea. You said so yourself you’re inspired by a chapter on Hemingway’s book. He described Luxembourg on a chapter_.” Louisse said to Kurt who was now smiling a little. “ _And the flaner― very romantic. Very French. And Jacquemus is nothing if not very French_.”

“ _We’ll consider the idea and present it to Simon_.”

“ _Good call, Sebastian_.” Louisse winked at Sebastian who was looking dumbfounded. “ _Keep him, boss. Good looking and damn smart and these croissant―”_ Louisse bit at the chocolate croissant Sebastian thoughtfully bought for the whole team. “ _Just magnificent_.”

“ _I think I will_.” Kurt sighed happily looking adoringly at his Sebastian as he bit into his own croissant.

* * *

_Two months before fashion week_

Sebastian woke up to Kurt kissing his neck, soft lips pressing against his skin as Sebastian slowly breathe in and blinked his eyes open.

“Finally awake I see.” Kurt said, nosing at the back of Sebastian’s ear.

Sebastian turned to look at him and Kurt smiled, sliding a hand on Sebastian’s naked chest.

“This is my favorite way to wake up.” Sebastian mumbled, sleepy smile on his lips, winding an arm around Kurt’s back and pulling him closer. “Oh I think this is a close second. Waking up to you blowing me is first.”

Kurt chuckled, kissing Sebastian’s cheek, causing Sebastian to slip his eyelids shut. “Sebastian.”

“Mm. It’s a Saturday.” Sebastian muttered, stroking his fingers through Kurt’s hair.

Sebastian vaguely felt Kurt’s hand sliding down his chest, stroking on his abs Kurt loves so much that he works twice as hard now for― down his hips before Kurt wrapped a hand around his very erect penis and Sebastian groaned.

“Good morning, mon amour.” Kurt whispered, peppering kisses on Sebastian’s face and stroking his boyfriend a little harder just how he like it.

“Good-ugh Kurt baby―morning.” Sebastian moaned, rocking his hips and thrusting into Kurt’s hand.

“I was thinking.” Kurt whispered close to his lips. “That you might want me to ride you before I stop by Jacquemus? I’m still open from last night and I was thinking about you on the shower.”

Sebastian blinked his eyes open; now fully awake to see Kurt coyly biting his bottom lip and blinking innocently, and Sebastian groaned kicking the covers off hurriedly and pulling a laughing Kurt up his lap. “I was mistaken. You riding me first thing in the morning is my new favorite. How you can up the ante I’ll never know.”

“Mhm.” Kurt hummed as he slid the condom down Sebastian’s length, biting his lips in anticipation as he poured a generous amount of lube and stroking his boyfriend a little before guiding it on his hole and moaning delightedly at the stretch and burn as he lowered himself on Sebastian’s cock. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Kurt stuttered.

“God Kurt. Look at you.” Sebastian moaned as he thrust up meeting Kurt thrust for thrust. Kurt had both his hands on Sebastian’s chest for leverage, back arched and neck strong and graceful. Sebastian watched as a sweat breaks through the skin of Kurt’s neck, taunting him to lick it away and so he did. Sitting up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, the angle making Sebastian’s cock touch Kurt’s prostrate on every hard thrust and making Kurt wail.

“Oh god, Sebastian, more more please.” Kurt whined wrapping his arms on Sebastian’s neck and was practically bouncing on his cock. Sebastian shushes him with kisses, nosing on Kurt’s jaw until Kurt met his lips.

“You are perfect. So perfect my love.” Sebastian whispered against Kurt’s lips, snaking a hand between their bodies to grasp at Kurt’s cock and Sebastian had to bite his lips from coming right there and then at the blissed out expression on Kurt’s face. “That’s it mon cœur. Come on, Kurt.” Sebastian said and Kurt moaned softly, his arm tightening around Sebastian’s neck when he lets go, coming all over Sebastian's hand and up his own naked chest.

It took a dozen more thrust up before he was coming on the condom still inside Kurt, he bit down on Kurt's shoulder a little too hard when he comes, stilling and breathing in to savour the moment.

Sebastian opened his eyes to Kurt smiling down at him, eyes bright and happy and so blue― amplified by the window and all Sebastian could do was to stare in adoration.

-

“Good morning, Sebastian.”

Sebastian looked up from where he was perched on the counter sitting on of the stools with the morning paper open and drinking his first cup of the countless coffee cups he would be consuming that day. “Hey Quinn. Beautiful as always.” he smiled at the blonde, looking impeccable on one of her signature sundress and heeled espadrilles combo. “There’s a fresh pot if you have the time for it.”

“Thank you, honey.” Quinn was pouring herself a cup and splashing some milk on her cup before turning to look at Sebastian and smiling knowingly. “I guess Santana was right.”

“Don’t get too confident yet.” Sebastian was smirking. “It’s great for me but we still got two months before show time.”

“It’s great for you alright.” Quinn winked with chuckle.

* * *

_One month before fashion week show_

Sebastian tried very hard to stop looking at the door every second and just to wait patiently, listening to his grandparents in front of him banter in French like the old married couple they are.

“ _Do you expect me to drink water for dinner, Nathaniel Smythe_?”

_“You should’ve taught about that and skip your usual morning wine glass to drink it for dinner, darling.”_

“ _I’m a French woman you wouldn’t understand! You might be forgetting that this is a spontaneous dinner.”_

Sebastian chuckled as he watched his grandfather in front of him sigh in exasperation. “Darling, please.”

“ _Sebastian_.” his grandmother called. “ _Talk some sense to this American prude_.”

Sebastian’s grandfather turned to him with a pleading expression on his face. Sebastian is stunned every time he looks at him and Kurt is almost pissed he didn’t pinpoint the resemblance the first time they met. He looks so much like his grandfather. “Sebastian. I’m a doctor. Your grandmother doesn’t need wine on every one of her meals, trust me.”

Sebastian groaned, rolling his eyes and turning to look at the front of the restaurant to find Kurt flushed and flighty entering the restaurant and upon meeting his boyfriend’s eyes Kurt smiled.

‘Hello’, Kurt mouthed at him with a wink before greeting both of his grandparents. “ _Bonjour_ , Maman and Papan. Sorry I’m late I got hold up at the atelier for a little bit.” Kurt said as he hugged Lana and Nathaniel fondly.

“Hello, handsome.” Sebastian smiled as Kurt kissed his cheeks hello. “Need me to beat up some models hitting on you?”

Kurt blushed, rolling his eyes. “Shut up. The recruitment team is actually frustrated with me.”

“What’s up?”

“I’m― according to them― looking for models that look like you.” Kurt rolled his eyes before turning to Lana.

“Good luck to that.” Sebastian muttered, his cheeks flushed for some reason. “There is only one me.”

The night went on and all the tired energy from Kurt’s earlier day went out like a candle as Lana dotted on him and as Nathaniel reprimanded him about his lack of sleep. Sebastian also noted that his grandmother got away with a glass of wine much to his grandfather’s amusement who just rolled his eyes in defeat.

“Feeling any better?” Sebastian whispered by Kurt’s ear as he noses on his boyfriend cheeks when his grandparents checked out the pastry case on the in house bakery to look for desserts.

“Lots.” Kurt breathes, looking at Sebastian. “Thank you for this. I really missed your grandma. It’s making me feel guilty how less often I see her now.”

“Nonsense. They know you’re busy. They’re just excited to watch the show. Maman especially.”

“Front row and center did the sitting chart this morning. You’re grandma is an institution. She’s one of my fashion icons.” Kurt grinned.

“That’s laying it a bit thick now, baby, don’t you think?” Sebastian smirked though his heart is happy. His grandparents loving Kurt and his Kurt loving his grandparents just as much means everything to Sebastian. “They love you enough already.”

“You’re just scared I’d replaced you.” Kurt stuck his tongue out before kissing Sebastian chastely on the lips and running to peruse the dessert shelf with Sebastian’s grandparents. Sebastian noticed Lana taking Kurt’s hand in hers as she saw him.

“Never.” Sebastian whispered, smiling as he watched them― three of the people he loves the most.

* * *

_One week before fashion week show_

Sebastian marveled at the changes Kurt and his team made on the Luxembourg― sure construction was still ongoing but everything looks different. Tan carpet― covered in plastic for protection before the show― run through Palais de Luxembourg to the steps until the topiary archway, the chicest looking tent Sebastian has ever seen run long on both sides of the runway to anticipate any runaway Paris morning shower but the possibility of one is close to none for it has been quiet a warm fall and Sebastian blames global warming.

Sebastian decided to bust out the old Belleville coffee truck used when some fancy firm or events hire their services to fuel caffeine addict employees and guests to surprise Kurt at work. Sebastian was desperate and he hadn’t seen Kurt for four days and it was forever by their standard since they have started sleeping over literally the moment they met again.

He brought Danielle because she makes the best café crème and Kurt loves her, and the new university student hire Peta because he begged to and his little crush on Kurt was hilarious for Sebastian.

“He’s here, boss man.” Danielle called excitedly.

Sebastian looked up from where he was preparing the espresso shots, wiping his hand on an apron wrapped around his waist before turning around and leaning on the truck’s window on his forearms and grinning down at a beaming Kurt with some of his cooing co-workers.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Kurt said, eyes sparkling; waving at Peta and to Danielle― with a flying kiss before turning to Sebastian. “Come on down so I could greet you properly.”

“ _Help yourself, you guys. Free coffee and warm croissants till stocks run out_.” Danielle called to cheers and chorus of ‘ _thank you Sebastian’_ from some mooning overworked fashion employees.

Sebastian grinned, coming down to meet an excited armful of his boyfriend.

“You’re spoiling my worker bees. They’ll be expecting free cups and a pastry every time we’re suffering if you keep this up.” Kurt whispered against Sebastian’s neck.

“Let them get used to it. More reasons for me to see you.” Sebastian whispered back, burying his face gently on Kurt’s hair to breathe him in. “God― I missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you too.” Kurt said tightening his arms wrapped around Sebastian’s neck.

“How’s your morning so far?” Sebastian asked, looking Kurt over as they parted on their hug. Sebastian noticed his slightly darker under eyes with a frown. “You need to sleep, superman.”

“Better, I promise because you’re here.” Kurt smiled at him, standing on his tiptoes to plant a kiss on Sebastian’s lips. “And I’m okay. This rush will over soon.” Kurt reassures him. “Now come on, my sweetest. Make me my cup of coffee on a biodegradable cup and butter and jelly croissant.”

_Eleven hours until the fashion week show_

“This feels like heaven.” Kurt sighed as Sebastian watched him lean his head on the tub with a sated smile, peeking with one eye on Sebastian who was sitting naked on the other edge of the tub grimacing as he test the water’s temperature. “Come in with me?”

“In a few. It’s still scorching.” Sebastian chuckled as he watched Kurt shrugged and burrow further in the hot water until his face is the only thing that’s visible. “You look adorable.” Sebastian shakes his head, chuckling again before taking his phone on the counter and snapping a picture of a zoom of Kurt’s serene face.

“You’ll be reacquainted with your right hand for a month if you showed that to anyone else.” Kurt muttered still keeping his eyes closed.

“As if. It’s for my eyes only.” Sebastian said with an eye roll and that earned him an eye open from Kurt and a sweet smile which morphed a second later into both eyes open with Kurt leaning on the edge of the tub again looking adoringly at Sebastian. “What?”

Kurt just continued smiling at him, maneuvering himself and crawling to the other end of the bathtub until he has both of his hands folded on Sebastian’s knees and Sebastian could just make out how blue Kurt’s eyes were looking from the single light on the shower behind him.

“I just wanted to say a few things.” Kurt said. “Oh. Oh. No. No talking first. Promise?” Sebastian rolled his eyes and nodded. Kurt grinned. “First of all, Sebastian Smythe, I love you. I’m so in love with you.” Kurt whispered reverently, kissing both of Sebastian’s palms. “Seeing you on that airport again on February has been the best thing that ever happened to me and you know that’s saying something.” Kurt paused with a quirked eyebrow and both men chuckled. “You were unexpected but the best thing I never knew I wanted or needed.”

“So thank you, for being you, for taking care of me. I would not have survived this as gracefully if it weren’t for you― if it weren’t for your unwavering love and support. If you’ll have it, there will be so many months of this to come.” Kurt chuckled, Sebastian nodded. “You always say you lucked out. I don’t believe that one bit.” Kurt smiled staring at their joined hands as he laced their fingers together. “Not only are you my lover, my forever muse, you’re one of my best friends as well. You’re compassionate, so intelligent, so fucking handsome don’t even get me started.” Sebastian chuckled, his eyes watery as Kurt grinned up at him. “I just― thank you and I love you.”

“If Santana and Quinn are you knights in shining armors and steeds.” Sebastian started as he lowered himself down in the tub facing a smiling Kurt. “I’m the emperor who has fleet of ships, catapults, and a battalion of soldiers under my command.” Sebastian smiled, cupping Kurt’s cheeks. “You are safe with me and I will always keep you happy because you are my king. So there’s no need to thank me because I’ll do it a thousand times more.”

* * *

_Six hours before the fashion week show_

“I can’t believe you own a harness― seven months into this relationship I only learn about it now― what the fuck, Kurt?” Sebastian growled, crowding a laughing Kurt on the edge of his closet.

“Jesus, Sebastian. Stop it! It’s a functional fashion accessory. These lances are for scissors and stuffs.” Kurt gasped, pushing his grinning boyfriend off of him. “You’re going to put wrinkles on my shirt, doofus!”

“Well― why didn’t you wear it that time we role-played?”

“We never role-played something even close to needing a harness. Come on. I’m not kidding. It’s a big day for my budding career and I barely slept. The faster you take me there the faster you get to sleep some more on our amazing bed on my apartment, too.” Kurt winked, walking out of Sebastian’s embrace. Sebastian turned to watch Kurt fasten the front belt of the harness over his loose linen white shirt.

“How can you be so sexy wearing a white button down and some tight ass pants?”

Kurt rolled his eyes but preening at Sebastian’s praise. “Remember, since a driver will be driving Maman and Papan to Luxembourg― Quinn is your only responsibility because Santana will meet you at the venue. You got the tickets?”

“On the bag.”

“Your clothes?”

“Hanging on the backseat since yesterday.”

“With your shoes?”

“Yes, mother.”

“Bring a coat just in case.” Kurt smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes but smirked right back.

“Now― how do I look?” Kurt grinned as he wrapped his arms loosely around Sebastian’s neck.

“Like a killer. Like the talk of the town later this evening.” Sebastian smiled as Kurt kissed him.

“I’ll have to properly thank you later.” Kurt whispered on his ear and Sebastian shivered. “How about nakedly with only the harness on later tonight?” Sebastian groaned and kissed his naughty boyfriend some more.

* * *

_One hour before the fashion week show_

“You look― wow.” Sebastian stared from the sofa the moment he heard the telltale sound of heels against the hardwood floor.

“It’s not too much? It’s a far cry from my school teacher garb.” Quinn preened.

“You look amazing. Beautiful.” Sebastian nodded, gesturing for Quinn to do a turn for him.

“The sweater dress is Loewe, the corset belt Kurt made for me, these thigh high boots are Louboutins― a ridiculous gift from Santana, only the bag is Jacquemus. Oh here is the best part.” Quinn grinned lifting her dress a little to reveal thick compression socks underneath the boots.

“Very hot.” Sebastian chuckled, jumping up and walking towards Quinn, presenting an arm that Quinn looped hers with a smile.

“You look very handsome yourself.” Quinn smiled up at him.

“You should see Kurt. He wore this cream leather harness and I almost died.” Sebastian chuckled with Quinn. “You know Kurt dressed me. I put my foot down when he suggest I wear a fucking fedora.” Sebastian was wearing a black leather bomber jacket over a brown snakeskin printed button down and dark jeans over dressier black brogues. 

“I’d kill to see you wear a fedora.” Quinn laughed as they rode the elevator.

They talked about the excitement for their plans for tonight as they waited for a while on the steps for the town car his grandmother insisted on calling for them much to Sebastian’s refusal to ‘ _ride on a car purposefully belching out co2 could you not at least requested for a Prius?_ ’ and his grandmother just laughed and told him to ‘ _shut his trap and just be a good boy this is Kurt’s day’_ in French. Sebastian kept glaring at guys giving Quinn a once over that is for him bordering more on the creepy rather than the admiration border. Quinn was like the fraternal twin sister he always wanted to have when he was younger.

“Stop glaring or you’ll have premature wrinkles.” Quinn chastised with a fond roll of eyes as they rode the Roll Royce much to Sebastian’s chagrin. “Santana’s five minutes away from Luxembourg she’ll meet us out front.”

They met Santana near the Medici fountain and Sebastian is struck again by how the three best friends seem to celebrate everything with each other. Santana just got off Charles de Gaulle on a red eye flight, looking beautiful in her airport clothes― a fitted tan shirt over a beige cashmere collarless trench cut by a Gucci belt and blue straight cut Levi’s with a distressed seam and what could be a six inches heeled black boots― as she and Quinn hugged excitedly and she flipped Sebastian off before smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

“This is I think the first time I see you wearing any color other than red.” Sebastian smirked, guiding the girls who had each his arms to their seat where his grandparents were already seated. “And another shoe other than Louboutins.”

“Don’t start. I was cutting it close. I swear I broke a vein on how on edge I was by that slow layover.” Santana sighed. “And these are Louboutins mind you.” she scowled skipping a little to show the shoes’ red soles.

Both girls greeted his grandparents fondly and gushed about how perfect Lana looked and how debonair Nathaniel is before all of them are seated front row and center with Sebastian on the middle of the two parties. Sebastian again was awestruck at how everything was so different and perfect and finished compared to when he drove Kurt here at four in the morning.

“ _Back in my day Yves Saint Laurent held his shows on hotel function halls_.” his Maman whispered with a glint in her eyes as a Vogue photographer took a photograph of her. “ _He’s going to be so great, Seba. Stop picking on your hangnails_.”

“ _I know that, Maman. He’s just― amazing. He worked so hard_.” Sebastian sighed like a love-struck schoolboy as he looked around the venue that is his Kurt’s vision.

“ _Being in love looks good on you, mon Cherie_.” she said kissing him on the cheeks with a fond smile.

Thirty minutes and hundreds of pictures of them taken later― the show started and Sebastian was on the edge of his seat all throughout floored by the fact that every one of the male clothes was designed by Kurt. His Kurt. He vowed to buy every single one of them and wear them every single day and tell people who weren’t even asking that his boyfriend designed the clothes he was wearing.

By the end― when Simon and Kurt walked the runway and made their bows on the edge of the runway― Sebastian was sure there were actual tears in his eyes and he could not even hate himself for it. He almost lost it when Kurt and Simon stopped on the front and Kurt caught his eyes and blew him a kiss and mouthed ‘I love you’ before taking a last bow and making their exit.

“Wow.” he whispered to himself as people began to sit or exit the venue after the standing ovation.

“I feel like I have a hangover.” Santana nodded.

“And the cure to this hangover is to watch the show again and again.” Quinn agreed. “You up to doing some more of this Sebastian?” Quinn smiled beside him.

“Forever.” he whispered back, high on fashion and high on Kurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind love notes and kudos on the past two stories :3 I hope you are loving this series so far even though they're mostly fluff :3 I don't think I can write good smut oh god :3


End file.
